


Angel in a Text Message

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Abigail and Tally are desperate to know who Raelle is constantly texting. After three weeks Abigail is fed up and takes drastic measures to find out who the mystery person is.It turns out better than expected.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven & Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 24
Kudos: 298





	Angel in a Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who continue to read, comment and send kudos on this series I really appreciate it! 
> 
> here is the third installment of 'Modern Salem' I hope you enjoy!

Abigail and Tally have been trying for weeks to figure out who is responsible for Raelle's constant texting.

She is always on her phone. Even at lacrosse practice in between every scrimmage or sets of sprints, she is right there at the bench checking it.

And it's not for lack of trying that they haven't figured out who the mystery person is. First, they asked outright who she was texting, and all Raelle said was, "My very own angel."

Then they started trying to see over her shoulder as they walked past only for Raelle to angle the screen away.

Hell Abigail even tried to grab the phone right out of Raelle's hand two days ago but even distracted Raelle has faster reflexes and avoided her hands.

Abigail is seriously getting sick of this "angel." She needs Raelle on top of her game for lacrosse and soccer. They are supposed to lead their teams to victory this year, and with Raelle distracted, they will never get to the championship finals, let alone quarterfinals at this rate.

So Abigail decided to go to the extreme. Three weeks of this secrecy is enough. And even though Tally told her not to, she decided to swipe Raelle's phone while she was in the shower, which isn't as easy as it should because now Raelle is taking the phone with her into the bathroom.

So Abigail has to be sneaky.

"Abi, I don't think this a good idea," Tally whispers as they walk down the hall towards the bathroom quietly.

"Shhh."

"Abigail seriously, she deserves her privacy."

"No one gets privacy in this house, Tal. We always tell each other everything. And when has Raelle ever hid something about a girl from us?" Abigail demands quietly, and Tally shrugs.

"Maybe this one is different? Maybe she likes her. The others were always flings, never anything serious."

"Still, she can't keep pulling this shit. We can't lose this year. And she promised she was going to give it her all, and this is not her all."

"You do know there is more to life than just lacrosse and soccer, right?" Tally asks dryly, and Abigail sends her a glare.

"I am aware of that, Craven. But if my mom comes back from overseas and finds out I failed to lead a simple sports team, she will never let me take over the family business. It's a test that I can't fail."

"Your mom needs to relax. But fine. I was not a part of this," Tally says before leaving Abigail alone in the hall right in front of the bathroom door.

The water is still running, and Abigail takes a deep breath before she reaches out and twists the doorknob slowly. She carefully peeks her head into the room and glances towards the counter, finding the phone sitting on the pile of Raelle's clean clothes.

Abigail thanks whoever designed the bathroom and decided to place the counter along the wall next to the door. Glancing towards the shower to check Raelle is unaware of her presence, she reaches out and grasps the phone.

She grins and is about to step out when the phone dings loudly in her hand, nearly making her drop it in surprise.

Seconds later, Raelle is shutting the water off, and Abigail yanks her arm back and shuts the door quickly before sprinting down the hall into Tally's room, startling Tally, who is at her desk studying.

"Oh, hell no. No get out," Tally orders as Abigail locks the door behind her.

"No can do Craven. She is going to notice in like three seconds, so we don't have long."

Abigail unlocks the phone and immediately selects the new message notification.

"What the fuck?" Raelle shouts from the bathroom, and Abigail quickens her pace, scrolling through the messages. "Bellweather!"

"Hurry up," Tally hisses, bouncing on her toes, watching over Abigail's shoulder, and Abigail grinds her teeth together.

"I can't find a single message that has a name! What the fuck, Collar. The girl isn't just 'angel' for fuck sakes," Abigail grumbles as every few messages have Raelle calling the girl angel and the girl replying that she once again is not an angel.

A fist pounding on Tally's door and another jiggling the doorknob causes Tally and Abigail to jump, and Tally is quick to back away, pulling her desk chair in front of her as if that will protect her from Raelle's wrath.

"Bellweather, get your fucking ass out here!" Raelle yells, and Abigail groans as she reaches the top of the messages failing to find a single clue of who the girl is.

All she learned is that girl goes to their school and is wanting to become a Medical Examiner. She is also sarcastic as hell and doesn't sugar coat shit, which Abigail can appreciate. She also knows the girl is aware of Raelle's schedule and refuses to encourage her bad behaviour and has tried to get her to focus during practices and school. That may just work in her favour. If she can ever find out who the hell this girl is.

With a sigh, Abigial unlocks the door and swings it open, nearly getting a fist to the face for interrupting Raelle's knocking.

"I had nothing to do with this I swear Rae! She barged in here," Tally blurts before Raelle, or Abigail can say a word, and Raelle softens a little as she turns her focus on Tally.

"I know, Tal."

"Way to throw me under the bus, Craven," Abigail grumbles, shoving the phone into Raelle's towel-covered chest.

"I told you not to steal her phone," Tally replies, sitting back down at her desk and Raelle nods in agreement.

"At least someone respects my privacy. You've hit a new low, High Atlantic. I didn't think you'd be so desperate to go and steal someone's phone. Did you get whatever information you needed?" Raelle snaps, and Abigail purses her lips.

"No."

"Good. Never touch my shit again. Hell, stay away from me."

"What? Rae come on," Abigail calls, following after Raelle, who is fast-walking down the hall but stops to whirl around.

"No! You crossed the line, Bellweather. I would never steal your phone and read private messages. How could you think that was okay?"

"I know, I messed up. It's just you are so distracted, Raelle. At practice, at home, in class. We are worried, and you won't tell us who you're talking to or-"

"Ever think that I don't want to? Ever think that maybe I just want one thing that is not being obsessed over by you? All you talk about is lacrosse or soccer, and how we have to be the best and win or your mom will never give you the CEO position of your fancy company. Or it's our grades, and we can't let them slip past a 3.0 average because then we can be kicked off the team. It's all so stupid! I don't even like school, Abigail. I have no plan; I don't have a mother handing me a fucking company or the intelligence that you and Tally have. I am going nowhere, and I have finally found a person who doesn't care for all of that. She just wants to know me and has no expectations. There is no pressure to be perfect, and I didn't want to taint that with your drill sergeant ways."

It's like Raelle slapped Abigail. Was she that bad? What Raelle just described sounded like her mother, and that fact has her stomach twisting. She always strived to never be like her mom.

"You're right," Abigail whispers, and Raelle's anger seems to sap right out of her.

"What?"

"I said you're right. What you just said, that is my mom. I never thought I would ever become her. She used to check my phone, my laptop, force me to study hours on end, and if I didn't get above a ninety-five percent on something, she'd threaten me with university. Said she wouldn't pay for it, and I'd never get to run the company. So I worked my ass off. But I never wanted to act like her. I thought if I could just get through school and become the CEO, the pressure I was under would go away. But now I am starting to think it never will. She will never stop criticizing my every move. Rae, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I should never have violated your privacy or your trust. I swear I will never do it again. And don't worry about sports, okay? Just do what you want. I shouldn't be dragging you down with me just to please my mother."

Raelle frowns, and after a minute, she walks forward and pulls Abigail into a tight hug.

"You are already amazing, and if your mom can't see that, then fuck her. She doesn't deserve you as a daughter. You are so kind and incredibly passionate, and you should be able to live your life how you want, not by her rules. And I'm sorry that she is so overbearing. No one should have to deal with such high expectations," Raelle whispers, and Abigail buries her face into Raelle's neck to hide the tears threatening to spill.

"Thank you."

"I want a hug too," Tally says, and the pair pull apart to see Tally standing next to them and Abigail chuckles.

"Get in here, you goof."

Tally beams and bounds into their arms, squeezing them tight, and the three stand in the hall for what seems like hours just holding each other. It's Raelle who pulls back first and runs a hand through her damp hair.

"Um, I know what I said before about not wanting to tell you about who I'm texting, but that wasn't exactly true. I've been struggling not to tell you guys about her. I just wasn't ready to share her yet? I don't know how to explain it."

"Aw, you like-like her," Tally teases and much to Abigail and Tally's surprise Raelle blushes.

"Yeah, Tal, I do."

"Well good for you, Collar. And again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried and just trusted that you would tell us when you were ready," Abigail says and Raelle nods.

"I know. And thank you."

"Can you at least tell us if she is pretty?" Tally asks excitedly, and Raelle laughs.

"The prettiest. Honestly, I don't think I've met someone so beautiful."

"God, you are so cute!" Tally squeals and pulls Raelle into another tight hug.

"Okay, Tal, struggling to breathe," Raelle gasps and Tally giggles releasing her hold. "Thanks. And you'll be able to see for yourselves what she looks like because I was kind of hoping to introduce you to her?"

"Oh my goddess, yes! When? Where? When?"

"Calm down Tal. And today? I invited her over for dinner," Raelle says, and Tally slaps Abigail's arm repeatedly in her excitement, forcing Abigail to grab her hand to stop the hitting.

"Please don't tell me you are going to cook," Abigail says, and Raelle scoffs.

"God, no, we are ordering in. I don't want to scare her off, or you know, kill her."

"Okay, good. When is this mystery girl supposed to get here?"

"Oh, not until..." Raelle checks her phone, and her eyes widen. "... now."

A knock on the door has all three of them looking towards the kitchen, and then down at Raelle still wrapped in a towel.

After a beat of silence, Tally and Abigail bolt for the door, and Raelle moves to chase but then remembers the towel, forcing her to sprint into her bedroom as Tally and Abigail fight over who opens the door.

"No, I got to it first, Craven!" Abigail shouts, trying to shove Tally out of the way with her hip and simultaneously holding the door shut as Tally tugs on it.

"So? I wasn't the one to invade Raelle's privacy! I should be the one who she meets first," Tally argues, and with a hard hip check manages to dislodge Abigail from the door and yanks it open triumphantly.

"Ha!" Tally shouts, beaming with pride only then realizing she just shouted at their guest.

"Um, hi."

Tally gapes openly at the girl standing before her, and then Abigail is next to her staring as well.

"Damn Collar wasn't kidding," Abigail mutters and Tally nods emphatically.

"Kidding about what?" The girl asks, and Tally grins.

"That you are an angel."

The girl blushes and awkwardly chuckles, which is when Raelle shoves past Abigail and Tally.

"Scylla," Raelle breathes in greeting, and Abigail shares a look with Tally, who mouths 'Scylla' at her with a goofy grin.

"Hi stranger," Scylla replies with a broad smile and Raelle grins right back.

Abigail clears her throat, effectively ending the staring contest between Raelle and Scylla, causing the two to blush and Tally to swallow back the squeal she desperately wants to release.

"Right, um, come in. Scylla, these are my best friends Abigail Bellweather and Tally Craven. Abigail, Tally, this is Scylla Ramshorn," Raelle introduces, allowing Scylla into the house.

Scylla shakes Abigail's offered hand and accepts Tally's tight hug graciously, a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, ladies."

"Gosh, I am so happy to meet you finally. Raelle has been so secretive about you, and I am so curious, and now you are here finally, and wow, you are much prettier than I imagined," Tally rambles, and Scylla watches her fondly.

"You're cute," Scylla says and Tally grins.

"We are going to be the best of friends I can already tell."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"I'd hold off on that until after you see her eat. She's a human garbage disposal," Abigail comments dryly and Scylla quirks a brow.

"We will get along just fine then. How do you feel about lobster, Tally?"

Tally gasps loudly, and Abigail groans while Raelle watches the two with a smile.

"Oh, my goddess, yes! Guys, can we please have lobster?"

And because Abigail and Raelle can never say no to Tally, that is how the four of them find themselves at the best seafood restaurant in the city with a table full of lobster.


End file.
